Strays
by Eskimoq
Summary: Lets just say one of Kisuke's many experiments left Stark a baby coyote, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow kittens, and to top it off, Ichigo was a orange baby fox. And who was to take care of these four? Why Orihime Inoue of course!
1. Prologue

**A-N: **I hope that for the people who read this enjoy the story, and review. I would like to say that the inspiration for this story came from **Ladywhite21**'s story **Ichigo's unexpected foxy adventure **Check it out, its frickin' amazing!

As for the pairing in this story, i have posted a pole for you, the readers, to vote on who you want Orihime to be paired with. So please, Vote!

And enjoy the story. And when your done, please give me feed back. (That goes for my beta **BlindYaoiAlchemist** also!)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Any glimpse into the life of an animal quickens our own <em>**

**_and makes it so much the larger and better in every way._**

**_-John Muir_**

* * *

><p>"Well! Looks like all the preparations are all finished!" Yelled out a very joyous Urahara, who was waving his fan in front of his face, hiding his giddy smile.<p>

"What the hell! You son of a fucking bitch, if I knew all you were going to do to me is run your damned experiments, I would 'a never allowed the woman to heal me!"

"I must agree." Retorted the stoic quarto espada.

There was no response from the primera seeing as he had fallen asleep not even caring for the predicament they were all in, no surprise there…

"Urahara, what the fuck is wrong with you! I understand you pulling your experiments and shit on them, but why the hell am I here!" The orange hair Shinigami was highly pissed at kisuke, especially because the shop keeper had broken through his bedroom window and kidnapped him in the early hours of the morning.

The shop keeper closed his fan waving it up and down in a friendly gesture. "Now, now Mr. Kurosaki, there's no need to worry. I just want to run an experiment on the four of you. It's not harmful in any way!"

Seeing as two of the four were scowling, while one gave off a pissed aura, Kisuke decided it was a good moment to pull the lever.

When the lever was pulled a bright ring of light was thrown over the four subjects masking them completely within the light.

When the wind began to pick up, the light slowly succeed away, leaving nothing but four individual outfits lying on the ground.

The shop keeper began to chuckle to himself as a vibrant blue kitty, with equally blue eyes, began to dig its way out of the white clothes piled on top of it.

"Why, aren't you the cutest little thing?" The cat began to hiss in response. Looking down at its paws a pure look of horror crossed its kitten's features.

'What_ the hell. I'm a fucking kitten! Change me back.'_

By the look on the young kittens face, Urahara knew exactly what the cat was thinking. "Sorry I can't really do that, you see I only mad this to change people to animals….I don't really know how to reverse the effects." Kisuke replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

The remaining three had finally emerged, beside Grimmjow sat another kitten but this one was black and white and had bright emerald eyes. To both kittens left sat a chocolate colored baby coyote who rubbed its eyes sleepily with its own paws. And last but not least, there was a baby orange fox who sat with a fox style grimace on its face.

You could practically see the bad aura coming off the four animals who sat on the ground. So to brighten up the mood Kisuke gave them his best smile before going on to further explain the situation.

"I know all of you are real mad right now but let's just calm our selves, it'll only take a matter of days before I find a way to turn you back."

'_Days!' _All the animals thought before looking at each other shocked by the fact that they had all heard the others thoughts.

"Ah, I forgot to mention. While you're all unable to talk, you each are able to communicate telepathically." Urahara said before he muttered out what to do with them.

'_Wait, what does he mean what to do with us.' _The orange fox thought outraged.

'_He obviously wants to rid himself from us, boy'_

'_Shut the hell up Ulquiorra! I wasn't even speaking to you. _'The orange fox took a dangerous step towards the emerald eyed kitten, while growling. But before he could take any steps further the baby coyote stepped in front of Ichigo.

'_Stop fighting, both of you.'_ Stark yawned out lazily.

This is the moment when an idea struck Kisuke. He snapped his fingers before running off to the storage room grabbing a card board box, paper, and a pen.

He sat the box down and scooped up the four fuzzy animals despite their growls and hisses of protest. When they were all securely in the box he sat the paper on his thigh and began to scribble down a short letter. When he finished his short message he tapped it to the box before holding it up and exiting the shop, walking down the street towards his set destination.

"Don't worry," he said looking down at the animals with a smug smile. "I have the perfect home for the four of you to stay at."

* * *

><p><strong>Please give me reviews and feed back and let me know what you think i need to work on or fix. And let me know what you think of the story so far!<strong>

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND DONT FORGET TO TAKE THE POLL!**


	2. Foxy Chan

**A:N **- Thank you to all those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites it's much appreciated! I love you all~

I'm sorry if this chapter is not all that good because im extremely tired from staying up all night at my friend Andi's Kingdom Hearts cosplay party. But i still hope you enjoy it~

Also it's come to my attention that the polls not working, so just leave who you want Orihime to be paired with in a review. So far it's tied between; Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Stark. So vote~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Bleach' nor do i own the Japanese song 'Snow Kiss'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: First meeting.<p>

Inoue Orihime skipped around her kitchen holding a note pad and pen in hand, humming the tune 'snow kiss' to herself.

"Let's see, I'm out of bean paste, white rice, and dango. Oh! And I also need milk!" She said scribbling down on the note pad.

The young girl put a finger to her chin while she slowly skimmed over the list to insure she had everything to last her the week. "Let's see…."

-Tooth paste

-Strawberry shampoo

-Flower

-Caned Miso soup

-Bean paste

-white Rice

-Dango

-Milk

Satisfied she smiled to herself before placing the list on the counter and running off to her bedroom in order to take a quick shower and put on the new yellow sun dress she bought over the weekend.

Orihime walked out of her room putting on a pair of flat yellow sandals, making sure to grab her list (to ensure she didn't leave it like last time) and slung her purse over her shoulder.

The moment she stepped out the door, her foot roughly collided with something causing the object to slide across her porch. And she heard startled yelps scream from that said object.

Sitting on her porch was a brown box, and in that box were four small animals who were all lying in a tangled heap.

Orihime's brows knitted together, her face full of confusion, but as she stared at the four fluff balls that stared back with their small beady black eyes, her face broke out into the widest smile you could ever imagine.

'_Oh shit' _Grimmjow said when he seen a particular gleam to her eye.

Fast as lighting she [somehow] managed to grab all the animals and snuggle them all close to her chest. And thanks to a particularly large set of assets, all four men found themselves smashed into the land of bliss known as Orihime Inoue's boobs.

'_Sweet. Mother. Of. God.' _Was all Grimmjow could utter out.

Ichigo sat there his eyes large, mouth hanging open. Ulquiorra was stunned, allowing it to show on his small kitty face, and Stark, let's just say he was knocked out, a stream of blood running down his face.

In her fit of excitement she began to snuggle them even tighter, but before each could die of suffocation a small note tapped to the box caught her attention.

Setting the trio of four down, she grabbed the flimsy note and unfolded it.

_**Greetings friend!**_

_**Now you may be wondering as to why you have box containing four small 'pets' inside it is sitting on your door step. Well the explanation is simple; I was heading to the grocery store when I stumbled upon the four, who sat under a tree whimpering. Me being the wonderfully handsome and generous man I am toke pity on them and brought them home. But upon arriving to my humble residence my wife yelled at me saying these filthy mutts had no place in our home, so I decided to give them to someone who I knew would take care of them and love them forever.**_

_**So please take care of them and give them love. **_

_**So take care and thank you~**_

_** -Yours truly unknown. **_

_**P.S- Oh, and one more thing; the dark brown one with pointy ears is a baby coyote, the orange one with the scowl on its face is a fox, and the other two our kittens.**_

The young healer lowered the paper, a blank look on her face. "So your all…strays…" she knew they must have been lonely, it was a feeling she was very familiar with, epically living alone in a apartment. And to make it worse, Toshiro and Rangiku were back at soul society meaning she had no one to talk to or be around. It was just here and the walls.

Ichigo's eyes softened when he seen the somber look on the teenagers looks. He leaped out of the box and began to rub and nudge his head against her leg in an effort to cheer her up.

Inoue looked down at the tiny fox a small smile forming on her lips. "I'm sorry foxy-Chan; I didn't mean to get sad there for a second. I must stay positive!"

Grimmjow snickered, _'Foxy-Chan. How much more of a pansy can you get Kurosaki?'_

The fox wiped his head around a growl rumbling in his chest. '_Shut the hell up Grimmjow, at least I'm not no kitten.' _

Grimmjow began to hiss, jumping out of the box and slowly approaching the fox. _'You wanna fight Kurosaki. 'Cause you know damn well I'll kick your ass.'_

Ulquiorra lifted himself up on his hind legs, resting his front paws on the ledge and cocking his head to the right, waiting to see the fight to ensue.

But before the two could engage in a fight Orihime swiftly picked up the blue kitten, cuddling him to her chest. "That's enough foxy-Chan, stop trying to start fights."

Ichigo's scowl returned. _'Yeah foxy-Chan. Stop trying to start shit.' _Grimmjow said smugly.

Orihime looked down at the kitten cradled in her arms, admiring his beautiful for.

"Well, I'm guessing your all hunger, so why don't I take you all with me to the store to buy food! Besides I don't want to take the chance and leave you all home alone. Then when we get back I can make bean paste pancakes for everyone."

All the animals' eyes got big before some of them began to whimper and back up in fear, while Orihime smiled brightly.

And so, this marks the beginning of their journey that shall ensue at the grocery store.

(_…To be continued in the next chapter…)_

* * *

><p><strong>***Arigato for reading. ***<strong>

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I NEED FEED BACK. **

**ALSO I WOULD LIKE SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN!**_  
><em>


	3. Cuatro San

**A:N- **Arigato for all those who have reviewed!

I feel kinda bad because of this chapter; rather than including Ichigo and Grimmjow's time around the store this chapter, im placing it in the next. But it's already typed! So it wont be long before it's posted. Hopefully the UlquiHime fluff makes up for it!

Also, Thank you to those who have been giving me suggestions and ideas, they really helped! In fact, certain people will be seeing their ideas next chapter *Grins* so look forward to that.

And one more thing, i need more people to tell me who they want Orihime to end up with! So leave it in a review since the polls not working!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Orihime unlocked her door before dragging the giant brown box into her apartment, which caused the animals to slide and fall on to each other once again.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Inoue shouted while running to the hall closet.

When she opened the door all the jam packed objects began to tumble out onto the floor, making the girl blow out her cheeks in frustration. But her elated demeanor came back when she spotted the object she was in search of.

Picking the basket up she happily skipped on over to her new friends flashing them a gleeful smile, crouching down in front of them.

"All right it's time to go!" she said reaching into the box grabbing onto Grimmjow and Ulquiorra first, placing the inside of the basket beside her.

'_Were the hell are we supposed to be going.' _Grimmjow grumbled out bitterly.

'_Idiot, the Onna just said we were going to what they call a 'grocery store'. Maybe you should listen next time.'_

Grimmjow let out a hiss, but only loud enough for Ulquiorra to hear. _'Damitt Ulquiorra! I suggest you shut the fuck up before I kick you _and_ Kurosaki's ass.'_

Ulquiorra turned facing Grimmjow, the same dull look on his kitten face. _'Please, don't be a fool; all it would take was one cero from me to dispose of you.'_

The blue kitten was about to reply but a heavy weight fell on top of him, crushing the kitten in the process. Grimmjow looked up highly pissed only to be greeted by the face of a smirking fox.

'_Oh, I'm sorry, didn't see you there.'_

'_.Prick.' _Grimmjow growled clawing his way out from under the orange fox. _'That's the last straw Kurosaki!'_

Ichigo smirked before lunging himself at Grimmjow. The instant Grimmjow fell over Ichigo was about to take a bit out of the kitten when a hand suddenly collided into his side.

"That's enough foxy-Chan! If you keep this up I'm going to take you to the vet to get you fixed, then maybe you will have less fight in you!" Ichigo paled beneath his fur backing away from the blue feline.

Everyone, with the exception of Stark who was sleeping cradled to Orihime's chest, stared at the girl in disbelieve at her sudden unnatural behavior. This was the first time any of them had ever heard her raise her voice while looking stern.

Ulquiorra was staring up shocked. He always thought the Onna to be someone to always be happy and never get angry. But here she was scowling the Shinigami with a stern look on her face and oddly enough, Ulquiorra liked this side of her. He even purred in satisfaction.

She stood up, being careful to not drop Stark, and brushed off her dress.

"Now please no one else fight, epically the two of you." She said in her usual happy tone looking directly at Ichigo and Grimmjow. "I swear you two remind me so much of Grimmjow and Ichigo."

And with that said, Orihime walked out re-locking the door.

Surprising enough the store manager didn't even mind the fact that Orihime was bringing in four animals. Wasn't that a major health violation?

'_Well I guess when you have a body like hers you get away with anything…' _Ichigo thought to himself, _wait why was he even thinking about her body._

'_Who wouldn't…?' _Grimmjow injected lazily.

Orihime sighted happily, turning down the canned goods isle. She looked up and down, stroking Stark's fur with her thumb. In her time of distraction, she did not notice Grimmjow leaping out of the basket, turning the opposite direction of the women.

The only ones to take notice to Grimmjow was Ulquiorra and Ichigo, but Ulquiorra not wanting to get involved with 'trash' paid no mind to his departure.

Ichigo however decided to follow him only to insure Grimmjow didn't do anything to atrocious around the store.

So this left Ulquiorra, Orihime, and Stark to venture around the store.

"You know kitty-Chan," Orihime said looking down at Ulquiorra, "You remind me a lot of someone I know. You have the same eyes as him; you seem real quiet, which he is too, and you even somehow never make facial expressions."

Ulquiorra looked up her in disbelief. Why would see even be thinking of him? Sure she brought him back even though he is the one that toke her away from everything she had ever known, but he had believed it was because she just felt guilty for his death.

Yet her she was, still looking straight ahead with a warm smile on her face.

The Onna is someone he always wanted to figure out; he had even took quite the interest in her when she was at Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra stared at her before she turned back to him, "So kitty-Chan, what do you think we should eat for dinner tonight?"

The quarto sat there looking up, an adorable confused face on his features. '_What would they eat?' _He thought to himself.

A girly giggle broke through his thoughts making his heart warm instantly. That was something else that stumped him; why was it that her laugh or smile could have such an effect on him?

"Well," Ulquiorra looked back up at her. "We'll figure out something cuatro-San."

If you could see through his fur, his very tiny hint of blush would be exposed to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N- <strong>I want to say one thing about Ulquiorra's new nick-name. She's not calling him cuatro-San because she knows who he is, she is only calling him that because he reminds her of him. So I hope that didn't confuse you.

Till next time my lovely readers~

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE!**

***DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE WHO YOU WANT ORIHIME PAIRED WITH IN YOUR REVIEW***


	4. Sexta VS Foxy Chan

**A : N- **I apologize for not posting this quick enough, but I had gone on vacation and when I got back and went to post chapter four, I realized the file had been lost. –Sight- So sadly I had to re-type it.

Also, my apologize if this chapter is not at the best of standards, my mind has been preoccupied with reading a bunch of D. Gray Man Lavi x Tyki Yaoi fan fictions, so right now I keep thinking up yaoi plots in my mind *Rubs back of head* Oh well, it can't be helped, maybe I'll put those good ideas to good use after I post this…

**Orihime Pairing Stats:**

-Ulquiorra x Orihime: 7

-Ichigo x Orihime: 5

-Grimmjow x Orihime: 1

-Stark x Orihime: 1

**Remember to leave who you want Orihime paired with in your Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>With Grimmjow and Ichigo:<strong>

Grimmjow walked down the aisles looking left and right for something to eat, Ichigo following from a distance so the kitten wouldn't take notice to him.

The thing was; Grimmjow was fully aware that Ichigo had been following him. He knew the moment the Shinigami tumbled out of the basket. He just pretended he had no clue.

Besides, he intended to have his fun, not to mention revenge, so he had to act as if he was too naïve to notice the fox stalking behind him.

Grimmjow grimaced; the Shinigami really was a bastard and he needed to learn his place. And so he was.

Grimmjow quickly gained speed, running to and fro isles to throw off the Shinigami. He then turned sharply into the isle filled with white bags, jars, and containers holding a shiny Carmel color jell.

Glancing back, he made sure the Shinigami hadn't caught up with him. Coast clear, Grimmjow leaped up onto the shelf and hide his small frame behind a large white bag of flower.

The kitten's ears straightened up, his ears twitching ever so slightly as he listened out for the sound of tiny fox feet hitting the tiled floor. He peaked his head around the bag a bit too also get a visual view.

And there it was; that ball of fiery orange turning into the isle, the fox's face set in that of a stern scowl.

Grimmjow let out a small 'hm'; this was much easier than he believed it would be. It seemed luck had its eyes set on the sexta after all.

The kitten braced his front paws against the large white flower bag, pushing slightly with a tiny grunt. A kitty smirk formed as the bag slowly began to slide further toward the edge, the bag moving more as the small feline began to shift all his weight onto the bag.

Grimmjow craned his head for a better look at the fox to confirm his target was just at the right spot. And what do you know; the fox was directly below Grimmjow's spot on the shelf, his head turning back and forth looking for the blue kitten.

Right as the bag was at the very ledge, Grimmjow allowed his presence to be known.

'_Looking for something Kurosaki?' _the cat said smugly gaining the attention of the orange fox whose eyes widened.

Before Ichigo could even react Grimmjow gave out a final grunt, pushing the entire bag right on top of the tiny fox on the ground below.

Ichigo let out a startled yelp when the bag fell on top of him, the bag exploding everywhere.

Flower flew around the isle, everything being covered in white as more bags where shoved carelessly off the shelves only to land and explode on the ground.

Grimmjow continued to toss more flower bags off the shelf before a he unexpectedly got caught up on one of the bags, falling to the ground below along with the flower.

'_Damitt,'_ Grimmjow grunted when he landed, feet first, on the ground.

The kitten began to look around as the flower cleared, there was no Shinigami in sight, and frankly this kind of unnerved him.

'_That was the last damned straw Grimmjow.'_ Upon hearing the Shinigami's very pissed voice the cat instantly got into a fighting stance, his body tense with anticipation of an attack.

He stole a glance behind him and in that instant a body pounced right on top of him throwing both figures down.

The sexta hissed bringing its claws up and swiping at the foxes face, leaving a shallow cut. Ichigo instantly slapped his front paws onto the kittens face in a very valiant and hard manner, bearing his teeth he began to claw hard into the cat's face, small trails of blood slowly forming with the process.

'_Fucking bastard!' _Grimmjow shouted at Ichigo as he freed himself before he could get cut any more than he was. Both animals gained some distance between each other, both growling at one another before Grimmjow shot forward, going for Ichigo head on.

'_I don't think so.'_ Ichigo said smugly, moving his small frame right before the kitten had a chance to claw into the fox's skin. Ichigo then kicked the cat in its ribs, causing the animal to lose its breath.

Grimmjow struggled to get up, his body short of breath. _'Fuck.'_ Grimmjow breathlessly chocked out.

Ichigo charged at Grimmjow again, but a startled gasp stopped him in his tracks. Ichigo was stock still; he recognized that voice perfectly and knew what the look on her face probably was.

With a mental curse he turned his head to look at Orihime who held the basket containing Ulquiorra and Stark, her eyes were wide and in disbelief at what she was seeing.

Orihime couldn't believe it, not only were the two animals hurting themselves in the middle of the store isle but they had somehow managed to get the entire place covered in a white coat of flower. She knew this wasn't going to end well, epically because the store owner looked right at her, a stern, not to mention angry, look on his face as he approached the young girl.

Ichigo swallowed, guilt rising in him as he watched the store owner stomp over to his friend, his face getting red with each step.

The young fox pulled himself slowly to Orihime so he could rube her leg in silent reassurance. He knew it wasn't helping when she began to tense up even more.

The owner came to stand in front of Orihime; his face that of anger as he stared into Orihime's big worried eyes.

The man was a 43 year old heavy set man with a residing hair line. He wore a tattered old suit and he had a horrible musky smell of American whiskey engulfed around him. These things made Orihime even more intimidated.

"Well, it seems your little rodents escaped now, hm." The man said in a very rude tone, causing all the animals to tense up. "But they shouldn't have and you wanna know why? They're not even permitted in the store!" The round man's voice began to escalate a bit his face becoming ever so slight redder.

Orihime tried her best to keep herself composed, but truly she was scared and embarrassed because of all the attention the owner was attracting. But she had to stay strong was what she kept telling herself.

The girl forced a smile on her face to mask hear fear and anxiety. "Oh, I'm so very sorry. I honestly had no idea; I just thought I was allowed to bring my little friends in here because no one told me it was not allowed." She added a nervous giggle at the end, trying to stay calm and not crack under the owners gaze.

"What are you a complete idiot? Why in the hell would anyone allow rodents in a food store! What, did your parents never teach you that or were they just white trash who said you can do as you please. Well I'll tell you, their nothing but a piece of shit sitting on the side of the road, and if they are that makes you also."

Orihime flinched, her face falling to a look of hurt that she tried to cover up, she could feel the water building up but she held the tears back forcefully.

Grimmjow took a dangers step forward. _'Who the fuck does this piece of shit think he is? He better back the fuck off, and real fast too.' _Grimmjow growled stepping closer to the girl and owner.

Ichigo began to rube himself against the healer's leg again, trying to tell her everything was going to be fine. _'It's going to be OK.'_ Ichigo silently chanted even though she could not hear him.

Stark looked up at the fat man, a big and dangerous growl loud enough for everyone watching the scene to hear escaping from his mouth. He then jumped out of the basket and began to approach the owner his ears back and his eyes full of malice.

Ulquiorra seemed to be composed, but on the inside all he wanted to do was cero that son of a bitch's ass and pull the women into a loving embrace.

"Now why don't you just check out and leave now before I call animal control!" The man yelled before he turned around, stalking back to the storage to fetch a worker to clean the mess.

Orihime's lip trembled as she bent down with the basket ushering all the animals inside, to which they obliged. When they were all back in she stood up and headed to the cash year, not even saying a single word.

'_Shit, she's upset. And it's all our damned faults.' _Ichigo cursed out.

Stark lifted his head up, staring at Ichigo in disbelieve before getting up and approaching the fox. _'I'll have you know me and Ulquiorra did nothing wrong, we stayed by her side the entire time. It was all you and Grimmjow, so I expect the both of you to say you're sorry to Orihime.'_

Grimmjow scoffed. _'Oh and how the hell are we supposed to do that? It's not like we can just go up and say sorry when we can't even fucking speak!_

Stark's eyes darkened, a growl growing from his chest. _'You'll do it somehow all right!'_

Grimmjow walked towards the primera, a kitten smirk growing on his face. _'Oh, and why do you care so much-'_

"Well if it isn't Orihime Inoue." A witch like voice said causing the animals to look up and Orihime stop scanning items.

Orihime's body automatically stilled in fear and shock, memories of her in Junior high being beaten and hit by other girls flashing through her mind as she stared at the teenage girl in front of her.

There, right before Orihime's eyes looking smug as always was the girl who hated, hit, and beat up Orihime throughout junior high;

Kikyo Suzumiya.

_(…To be Continued Chapter Six…)_

* * *

><p><strong>A : N- <strong>Arigato for reading. Also special thanks to **Patriot16 **for giving me the idea of Ichigo and Grimmjow fighting in the middle of the store isle! Your idea was wonderful~

I hope everyone else at least remotely liked this chapter. Hopefully... And I'll have the next chapter posted soon enough!

**Remember to Review!**

**If you have any ideas you want to suggest, please leave it in your review!**

**Also, don't forget to leave who you want Orihime paired with in your Review. It's very important-**

**Arigato~**_  
><em>


	5. A new outlook

**A: N – **I'm super sorry for the long wait for an update, I've been traveling a whole lot lately so I haven't had time to update. But finally I have! I guess you can call this chapter more of a filler but it is still important to the story So it's not some useless additional chapter this chapter was inspired by the second premier episode of 'Durarara!' which I must say is a great anime so far! So I hope you enjoy and review (Thank you for all the amazing reviews by the way)

**Poll Stats:**

Ulquiorra x Orihime: 7

Grimmjow x Orihime: 4

Ichigo x Orihime: 6

Stark x Orihime: 4

**Seems Ulquiorra is still in the lead! Keep on voting~**

* * *

><p>When you look at someone or pass by them do you ever acknowledge or think twice about the pain or traumas thieve ever had? Or when you look at someone and see that there always happy and smiles brightly, do you ever consider it could all be fake and their just putting on this show for everyone? I bet you don't, do you?<p>

You should know that not everything you see or hear is true. It could always just be an act or a lie, but I guess not everyone thinks that way, or at least they try not to. A lot of people just think that with one smile or laugh that that person was perfectly fine and happy. But she knew better, she knew first hand that most people's outlook on life was different from hers.

She had entered Jr. High expecting it to be one of the most memorable times of her life. She was excited and finally felt more grown up and mature. But it seemed fate had it in for her as the first day of school she was cornered by a group of girls.

She looked at them giving them her best smile and a friendly greeting. One of the girls slapped her demanding that she wiped the 'stupid smile' off her face. They all threw insults at the girl; saying how ugly she was and that the uniform just highlighted the fact that she had fat hips.

But it seemed most of the insults were about her hair color. She was proud of her hair; she loved it because of her brother's complements and how he said it was a beautiful shade of orange. But it seemed these girls thought otherwise seeing as they began to pull and tug on it.

"_I suggest you die this ugly filth, it's not like anyone is going to go for an ugly orange haired freak, so it comes as a benefit to you." One of the blonde girls said, she was a grade higher than the girl, but she stood her ground._

_She sat there taking all their insults with a straight face; this seemed to anger them more because a few had slapped her a few times. "Excuse me, I talking to you! What, too stupid to say anything? Or are you just to chicken?" Another slap came from the blonde; she seemed to be the leader. At least that's what she had believed at the time._

Luckily a girl who passed by had seen the whole ordeal and decided to notify a teacher, she learned later this girl went by the name Kikyo Suzumiya. The girl thanked Kikyo before heading to her first class; she smiled to herself, thinking this was her first friend she had made that day.

This event becomes the first time she would learn not everyone is who they seemed.

The bullying went on, and it seemed to get worse. Every day she would walk through her apartment door and Sora would ask the same thing;

"_Oh, welcome home Orihime. So, how did school go today?" he had asked with a bright smile._

_Like every other day she gave the same smile and reply, "School went great today brother." _But it hadn't, she had spent most of the day hiding in the girls bathroom stall.

The bullying got worse with each passing month, the other girls' beatings got worse. But the worse came when they decided to take scissors to her hair.

_She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom stall, the others close in pursuit. She forced the door open; running to the closest stall in the bathroom. But before she could lock the stall door it was forced open and they grabbed her, forcing her towards the sink._

"_Please, no… don't cut my hair! Pl-please." She began to cry and beg, but her pleas went unheard by the others._

"_Oh, don't worry, were not the ones who will be cutting your hair. She will be." One said gesturing her head towards the door. _

_Kikyo stood there a giant smirk on her face, she held scissors in the palm of her hand. Kikyo began to approach, smirk growing wider. "Bet you never thought it was me this entire time. You see, I'm the reason why you've been bullied this entire time."_

_She was in disbelief. Kikyo picked up a big chunk of orange locks and brought them towards the scissors. "You see…I don't like you. And if I don't like someone, my girls don't either. It's just the way we work." She finished by taking a big cut out of the locks, allowing it to fall to the ground._

She had cried throughout the entire time, while Kikyo had explained everything to her; why she hated her, how she got all these girls to want to beat her up. After, she had lied on the bathroom floor with orange hair pooled around her. She knew she couldn't go home with her hair like this, so that day she left school going straight to the barber shop to get her hair evened out.

Coming home that day is still fresh in her mind. Her brother had looked completely heat broken.

"_Orihime, why did you cut your hair?"_

She still hates herself for lying to him, but she didn't have it in her heart to tell him about what had been going on at school; he already had enough to worry about.

"_I just felt like cutting it."_

She received the hair pins the day after, and her and her brother had fought. Looking back, she cries. It was _her_ who had ignored him, it was _her_ who did not say good bye to him the day after when he left for work, and it was _her_ who paid the price for that fight in the end.

Everything continued on in the world, as if nothing had ever happened. She still went to school, she still was bullied that day, and she began to not even care.

The fact that she made no reaction to their slaps and punches made the abuse increase dramatically. But she just did not care. What did she have to live for now? Her brothers dead, she lives alone now, and she has no friends to confined in, so why should it matter what they do to her now?

She felt hollow inside, there was a big empty space within her. No one was there to fill it; and she doubted there ever would be.

However she was wrong.

It came as surprise that day; one minute she's being hit by some girl when all of a sudden a sort haired girl she had never seen before comes along and hits her abuser telling her to back off.

The girl was only a bit short and had black hair. When she turned around she could see the fire within her eyes, but there seemed to be a bit of concern also.

She was bewildered when the black haired girl grabbed her by the collar and began to yell at her.

"_What the hell's wrong with you? You can't just lie there on the ground while they make you bleed to a bloody pulp! You have to fight!"_

"_And how am I supposed to do that when I'm just being pushed to the ground!" She said back, her eyes down cast._

_The others eyes had softened but she still held the firm grip on her collar and kept that strong tone of voice. "Listen! It doesn't matter how many times they hit you, it doesn't matter how many times they smack you! It just doesn't fucking matter! When you get pushed you stand up and you fight damitt! You show them your something, you're not trash, show them that you are something! When the world screams at you, you stand up, stick out your chest and you scream right back! And you scream until the world see's you as you are, not some lonely girl who is smacked around. I know you can do it damitt!"_

She'd met her savor Tatsuki that day. But over time they became more than that. They were best friends; Tatsuki began to keep her safe from Kikyo and the others too.

When they finally entered high school and Kikyo had move to Tokyo, Seems things were finally changing.

She now has a new outlook on life. She's learned that everyone has pain and that everyone has their own dark secrets. And she knows firsthand a smile can always be a lie, or that any little thing could be just a façade. This is just reality, a reality many seem to not know of or refuse to believe in.

She continues to fake her smiles, telling herself it's to keep everyone from worrying about her. But in truth, she does that to make herself belief the lie will eventual become the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N- <strong>I hope no one's upset with this just being filler. But I also hope you like it! Oh, and to clear things, Orihime is telling all of this, so basically it's her POV.

Now chapter six will be posted at the end of this week because sadly I have to go to a camp all next week. But I assure you the first thing I'm going to do when I get home is make/ post chapter seven! Is that good with everyone?

* * *

><p><strong>**If you have any questions about this chapter, or any other chapter for that matter, leave it in your review and I will post the answer to that question in the next chapter! ***<strong>

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE WHO YOU WANT ORIHIME PAIRED WITH IN YOUR REVIEW, YOU CAN VOTE MORE THEN ONCE!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW, I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **

**(Also, I'm still taking suggestions for the story, dont be shy, please make one!)**


	6. Grimmjow's naked in my bathtub!

**A: N- **Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I apologize for not updating for so long, when I got home from camp I went and stayed the night with my best friend Jillian, and after I left for Florida for the week. And now I'm leaving to Florida this week again. So I had to quickly type this up so I'm sorry for any mistakes! But I did make this chapter long as a 'I'm sorry'! Hope you enjoy! **  
><strong>

Chapter Six

**Orihime Pairing Stats:**

Ulquiorra x Orihime - 17

Ichigo x Orihime - 13

Grimmjow x Orihime - 6

Stark x Orihime - 4

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE WHO YOU WANT ORIHIME PAIRED WITH IN YOUR REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>If an animal does something, we call it instinct; if we do the same thing for the same reason, we call it intelligence.<strong>

**-Will Cuppy**

Orihime stood there frozen to the spot. She couldn't believe Kikyo Suzumiya, the girl who tormented her years ago, was standing right in front of her with that same evil look and that cocky smile. Suddenly the healer felt defensive less, as if she was a little girl again.

"What? Not even going to say 'hello'. That's no way to treat an old friend." Kikyo placed her hands on her hips and approached Orihime. She smiled once she noticed the girl slightly flinch.

Ulquiorra knew the Onna was scared, he could tell by the way her body had completely frozen up and the look on her face. His body tensed, he didn't like the fact that he was completely useless in helping the women. But there was one thing he could do, comfort her.

Ulquiorra casually jumped out of the brown basket and walked over to the women. Now Ulquiorra wasn't one for giving much 'comfort' to others, but when it came to the Onna he was sure he knew all the right moves and things to do. He found the Onna's hand that was rested on the counter and gave it a small lick before nuzzling his face into it.

He gave a satisfied hum when he felt the Onna relax a bit and turn her palm toward him.

Meanwhile in the basket the others sat there wide eyed and mouths hanging wide open. This was a sight that none of them would ever dreamed of seeing. And frankly one little fox in particular was rather jealous at the moment…

"Um, h-hello Kikyo." Orihime spoke her voice cracking slightly. This was a situation she never believed see would be in. "I-It's nice to se-see you again. It's, um, been awhile hasn't it…?"

Kikyo stood before her now looking the young girl up and down. "It has, hasn't it? So, how's that brother of yours?" Orihime winced slightly, today just wasn't her day. Kikyo knew perfectly well her brother was dead; it was just another thing she used to toy with Orihime's emotions. "Oh, that's right… he's dead. Well I guess it just slipped my mind, again." Kikyo smirked; looks like things were going her way after all and there was no one to protect the little princesses now, not even Tatsuki.

Kikyo's eyes shifted to the basket of animals before returning her attention back to the healer. "Well it seems you and your little mutts caused quit a scene." Kikyo smirked throwing one of her long black pony tails over her shoulder.

Anger flashed through Orihime's eyes. "I'll have you know they're not mutts, their pets." Orihime mumbled out.

The black haired teen cackled. "Yeah, a fox, coyote, and a freaky ass blue kitten are pets." Was the sarcastic reply thrown back at Orihime.

Grimmjow tensed, his fur lifting in anger while a hiss escaped his lips. _"Bitch. I'll have you know I was born this way! If anything your face is ugly as fucking hell."_

Stark shot Grimmjow a confused look. _"Did you just recite Lady Gaga?"_

Orihime stared at Kikyo, thinking of what to do to get out of this situation. The only thing she could think of doing was the mature thing; ignore her and resume scanning her groceries.

The healer turned her attention back to the groceries, scanning each item with one hand while the other remained with Ulquiorra's comforting touches and licks.

This angered Kikyo immensely. How dare she ignore her! What happened to the scared little girl who didn't even have the nerve to look her in the eyes? Well there was only one thing to do; insult the bitch till she finally cracked.

"Well bitch if that's how you're going to be I'll have you know two can play at that game!"

Orihime continued to ignore the black haired teen though a few things she spit out did hurt her immensely. It was odd to her really, how much Kikyo reminded her of Loly. Loly and Kikyo looked identical! Although, Kikyo was taller than the abusive arrancar.

After what felt like an eternity of scanning grocery's she was _finally_ able to pay and collect her recite and change.

The orange haired teen turned to Kikyo who was still spitting out rude comments. Putting on her trade mark smile the one that was fake. "Well Kikyo it was nice to see you again, and I hope to see you again." She lied. '_Hopefully not.'_ She thought as a side note.

Grabbing Ulquiorra and her groceries she quickly left the store before the bully could say another word.

As soon as she walked out the store her face fell to one of sorrow and tears feel from her face.

All the animals stared at the girl, their faces falling into frowns. "_Shit, she's upset now." _Grimmjow mumbled out.

"_What do we do?" _ Stark said. He really hated to see the girl crying. And he wanted to help her anyway possible.

Noticing her pet's stares, Orihime quickly wiped the tears away with the back of her hand before giving them a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry, don't worry though, I'm fine."

Ichigo stared at his friend with soft eyes. _"This is the first time I've ever seen Orihime so upset…" _

Ulquiorra shot Ichigo a glare. _"You idiot, this isn't the first time she's gotten upset. She just hides it by smiling to all of you and saying she's fine. And you and your friend's automatically believe her."_

Before Ichigo could reply Orihime began to speak once again. "Hmm. I feel in the mood for ice cream! How about you guys? Would you like to get some ice cream?"

"_Ice cream?" _the three arrancars questioned at the same time looking at the girl with looks that clearly said they had no idea what the hell that was.

Orihime giggled. "Well I guess you guys don't know what that is seeing as your all animals. But trust me, you'll love it. Ice cream is to die for!"

With that said Orihime began to skip over to the direction of the ice cream shop with a happy smile on her face.

Ichigo sighted. _"Well, at least she's happier now…"_

Ulquiorra shot Ichigo a look that clearly said 'idiot' before he snuggled himself deep within the baskets blanket.

(^~^)

Upon arriving at the ice cream shop Orihime made a squealing noise before opening the door, allowing the cool air from within the shop to hit them. This truly was one of the only places she liked to go after having a bad day. The best part was she had become friends with the owner over the years so she defiantly knew he would have no problem with her bringing her furry friends into the shop.

"_Fuck its cold as hell." _Grimmjow hissed out. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

The young teen approached the counter with a big smile on her face, staring down at all the different ice cream flavors trying to decide to get who what.

A young man with dirty blonde hair walked out from the kitchen smiling at Orihime. "Hello Orihime! I haven't seen you around lately." He stopped directly in front of the young girl, propping his elbows up on the counter. "So," he said smiling brightly," what can I get for you today."

Orihime put a finger on her chin and looked over each ice cream flavor. "Hmm…Let's see. I'll take my usual. And can I have… double chocolate chunk, Mint chocolate chip, cookie dough ice cream, and strawberry sherbet ice cream all in tiny cups." Jordan looked at Orihime with a bright smile. "Getting a little treat for your special little friends there I see."

The healers shock her head up and down. "Yep!" she spoke enthusiastically. Jordan gave her a slight nod."Well that's very sweet of you Orihime; you can go grab a seat I'll bring the ice cream out to you."

The teen nodded her head and said a small thank you before going to the round pink table that was in the corner of the room.

Orihime slide into her seat and placed the basket onto the table to allow them to get out. _'Damn, I'm freezing my berries off in here!' _Stark said running to Orihime for warmth.

The young healer giggled at the young coyotes antics. "Aw you're cold aren't you?" she said picking him up and snuggling his cheek onto hers. "Well were just going to have to fix that aren't we?"

Stark blushed massively beneath his chocolate fur and snuggled his face even closer to her warm check. All the other animals shot glares of jealousy. _'Sneaky bastard.' _Grimmjow and Ichigo both muttered out.

The clearing of someone's throat brought their attention up to Jordan who stood there holding five small cups of ice cream. "Here you go 'Hime five small cupped ice creams just like you ordered!"

The healer smiled up at the waiter before grabbing her wallet from her purse. "So how much do I owe you?" she said while counting out a few ones.

Jordan waved his hand up and down. "Oh there's no reason to pay me. Their on the house!" he smiled brightly at the girl while she began to fluster up. "Oh no, I could never do that, I can pay for them."

Grimmjow scoffed._ 'Damn, can't she take a free hand out?' _Ichigo growled and walked towards Grimmjow.  
><em>'Shut up Grimmjow, she's just being nice!'<em>

Orihime heard Ichigo's growl and immediately turned her head towards him. Jordan took this opportunity to quickly escape before the girl could insist on paying anymore.

"Whats wrong foxy-Chan?" she spoke with a small pout. "Why are you upset, you like your ice cream don't you?"

'_Shit,' _Ichigo though '_I can't upset her.' _

'_It certainly wouldn't be the first time.' _Remarked Ulquiorra who was licking at his mint ice cream with a contain look on his face.

Ichigo let out a low growl. '_Damn you Ulquiorra.' _The espada choose to ignore the comment and continue to eat his ice cream.

The fox looked up at Orihime and mustered up the best smile that a fox could make, she was obviously pleased with the answer because she gave a big smile in reply and continued to eat her ice cream…if you could call it ice cream at least –shudder-.

Grimmjow stared at his double chocolate chunk a confused look on his small face. _'What the hell is this?' _Grimmjow questioned smelling the cold substance.

'_Ice cream.' _The others, minus Orihime, replied automatically.

'_Oh, that clears everything up now.' _Was the sarcastic reply, '_bastards.'_ The blue kitten stuck his face into the bowl and began to lap up the sticky liquid with his tongue. His eyes widened, he'd never tasted something so amazing in his life! He couldn't get enough! He kept lapping the deliciously cream faster and faster.

But then, suddenly Grimmjow felt an odd chill run through his head. The chill wasn't painful but it wasn't great either. His paws quickly shot up to his head to clutch it. But the loss of standing on four legs cause the kitten to tumble face first into the ice cream bowl, covering his fur into the sticky substance.

"Oh no, Sexta-chan!" Orihime gasped and before she knew what happened she dropped Stark into his own bowl of cookie dough ice cream and spilt hers all over herself. Her eyes widened, not only did she poor ice cream onto herself but now she had two ice cream covered animals to take care of, oh boy this is going to be a long night.

:-:-:

Orihime slowly opened the front door and stepped in. Today hadn't been one of her happiest but their stop to the ice shop sure did brighten her mood up. But now she had two dirty pets to clean and all the day's activities had worn her out.

Orihime turned her attention back to the basket holding the animals. Most were asleep, but Sexta-san was wide awake trying to clean the ice cream out of his blue fur. Orihime's eyes softened a bit. "Sexta-San," the kitten looked up giving her his full attention. "I really hate to do this to you but I'm not going to be able to give you a bath till tomorrow…"

Grimmjow's face scrunched up in disgusted. It wasn't the idea of getting wet that made him disgusted, it was the fact that he would have to sleep with stick, melted ice cream in his fur.

Orihime felt bad for not giving the kitten a bath, but she was just too tired. "I'm sorry…it's just…I'm tired from today. I hope you're not mad at me…" she mumbled bowing her head.

"Although," she said lifting her head once again catching the blue kitten's attention. "To make it up to you, you can sleep in my bed tonight. If you want to that is…"

Grimmjow's eyes went wide. _'Hell to the fucking yes!' _Could this day get any better? First he kicks the Shinigami's but now he gets to sleep in the same bed as the woman!

He looked up at the woman who stared right back at him, waiting to know the feline's response.

Her face broke into a wide smile when the kitten began to shake his head enthusiast. "So do you forgive me? I promise first thing I'll do in the morning is give you a nice warm bath!"

Grimmjow continued to shake his head while thinking of the women bathing in the tube with him, her naked body glistening with drops of water that slid down her curves.

"Well I'm glad you forgive me Sexta-San! Now, all we have to do is make up a bed on the couch for the others seeing as their already asleep! But firsts I'm going to go change!" with that she set down the basket, carefully so she wouldn't wake anyone and left to her room, leaving Grimmjow all alone to think up all his steamy fantasies that involved a certain orange headed healer.

:-:-:

As fast as she left she had returned. The sight of her made Grimmjow choke on nothing but air; this was the sexiest sight he'd ever seen in his life! Nothing and I mean nothing could top this.

Orihime stood in front of Grimmjow wearing a pair of silk poke-a-dot shorts that didn't even reach mid thigh and a tight tank top. But what truly made this sight so breath taking was the fact that the pajamas were the exact same color of his hair.

A very low pleasurable growl escaped from his stomach. The woman was lucky because if he wasn't in the damned animal body he would have already pounced on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

His hormones were ragging. Oh how he wished he was in his body at the moment. He silently cursed the stupid clog wearing scientist but also thanked the sky for his luck today.

While Grimmjow was lost in thought Orihime had fetched a pile of blankets and began to sit them on the coach.

The basket was lifted back up and brought over to the couch where Orihime sat it back down and began to carefully take each pet out as carefully as she could so they would not wake up.

With that complete she sat the basket beside the couch before reaching down and picking the blue kitten up.

The young healer cradled the kitten to her chest and walked back to her room.

'_I can get fuckin' used to this…'_ Grimmjow thought snuggling deeper into Orihime's chest all the while purring.

Her room was fairly good seized and the walls were painted avocado green. But what caught the kitten's attention was the bed that looked very plush and soft.

"Alright," Orihime said setting the kitten on the bed. "This is my room!"

Orihime walked over to the bed and set Grimmjow on top of the green comforter and turned off the lights before also climbing into the warm sheets.

When she laid her head down Grimmjow immediately pounced onto her and snuggled himself into her. "Nighty night Sexta-San." The healer said sleepily. "I'm –yawn- really happy you and the others are here…" The girls breathing grew heavy; indicating she had already fell asleep.

Grimmjow stared down at the young woman, eyes softened. "Yeah…you're not the only one who's happy…"

:-:-:-

"Come on kitty, it's time to wake up." Grimmjow made a noise in the back of his throat that resembled a groan.

'_It's too damned early…'_ He thought with another kitty like groan. "Don't you want a bath Sexta-san?"

The six's ears perked up at the mention of a bath. He did need one, so it wouldn't hurt to get up…

Grimmjow sat up stretching his body before he looked up at Orihime with sleepy eyes. "Ready?" she questioned. "Sorry it's so early, I just figured it would be easier to give you a bath before the others wake up."

Grimmjow held back a growl. '_Of course those bastards get to sleep longer.'_

Orihime happily picked up the blue kitten and carried him to her small bathroom. The water was already drawn so now all she had to do was put the kitten into the warm bubbly water.

Orihime keeled down onto both knees and started to lower Grimmjow down into the water. "Come on kitty, it does OK don't be afraid of the water. It's not going to hurt you."

Grimmjow wanted to burst out laughing at the girls antics. It was ironic how she was trying to calm him, an espada, down. Besides, it's not like he needed to be calmed down, the water didn't scare him in anyway.

The orange headed female began to pour small amounts of water onto the blue kitten causing his hair to stick to his body.

Grimmjow looked up and smirked, he had a pretty nice view at the moment since the woman was leaning over the tube trying to reach for the bottle of strawberry shampoo.

Orihime made a grunting noise and tried to reach even farther over the tubes edge, her fingers barely brushing against the container.

'_Shit can this get any better...'_ Grimmjow thought staring right at the woman's cleavage that was being barely concealed by her blue tank top. He felt really odd at the moment, almost as if something within him is bubbling and ready to explode.

That's when it happened, Orihime grabbed the bottle when a loud 'pop' noise erupted throughout the room and a purple smoke filled the bathroom momentarily before clearing out.

Orihime coughed loudly and opened her eyes back up. She instantly froze in shock. Not even an inch and a half away from her face was a naked Grimmjow who stared back at Orihime just as shocked.

But the shock didn't last long because at the sight of her heavy blush, his face broke out into a full smirk.

"Like what you see 'Hime."

_(...To be continued in chapter seven...)_

* * *

><p>well there was chapter six, i hoped you enjoyed and look forward to seeing Grimmjow back to his normal and very naked self XD And I'll be sure to update when I get back next week.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review and please give me suggestions on what you would like to see happen!<strong>

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE WHO YOU WANT ORIHIME PAIRED WITH IN YOUR REVIEW!**


	7. Care to Join Me?

**A/N- **I feel super bad for not updating since forever. I've just been busy because I just started high school as a freshman and I have so much work already from my biology teacher. But, since it is the weekend now, I am finally able to write:) Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I am so grateful for all your amazing reviews. I just have to say I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story, and I look forward to reading more reviews!

**Orihime Pairing Stats:**

Ulquiorra x Orihime: 24

Ichigo x Orihime: 25

Grimmjow x Orihime: 15

Stark x Orihime: 7

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE WHO YOU WANT ORIHIME PAIRED WITH IN YOUR REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time-<strong>

_'__Shit can this get any better...'__ Grimmjow thought staring right at the woman's cleavage that was being barely concealed by her blue tank top. He felt really odd at the moment, almost as if something within him is bubbling and ready to explode._

_That's when it happened, Orihime grabbed the bottle when a loud 'pop' noise erupted throughout the room and a purple smoke filled the bathroom momentarily before clearing out._

_Orihime coughed loudly and opened her eyes back up. She instantly froze in shock. Not even an inch and a half away from her face was a naked Grimmjow who stared back at Orihime just as shocked._

_But the shock didn't last long because at the sight of her heavy blush, his face broke out into a full smirk._

_"Like what you see 'Hime."_

**Chapter 7-**

Orihime felt as though her eyes were going to pop right out of her head. Can you blame her though? A well built, blue haired espada was sitting not even an inch away from her.

Her eyes began to trail down Grimmjow's body while her blush grew. Why she hadn't screamed her bloody lungs out by now? Well that's simple; she's just still in shock. But don't worry readers in dues time…

Grimmjow's smirk grew, along with his arrogance, "Damn women, if you want me that bad your welcome to come in and join me." He said leaning even closer to her face.

And that was the sentence that triggered one of the most blood curling screams you could ever hear.

**With Kisuke Urahara:**

Kisuke slowly lifted the delicate bottle up, careful not to drop it. He had finally found the cure to change his four test subjects back to their human bodies. Now all he had to do was very carefully pour the liquid into four separate vials.

Kisuke chuckled; see he was capable of making the cure. And in such a short amount of time too!

"I knew I could- "

!

Startled, he let his grip slack and the bottle fell to the ground shattering into a million little pieces.

**Back to Grimmjow/Orihime:**

The espada's hand immediately shot out to cover Orihime's mouth. "Fuck women, do you want the others to hear?" Her eyes went back to their normal seize and her breathing began to slow some.

The door shot open and four animals bolted into the bathroom, all their eyes growing wide when they spotted Grimmjow. The healer's eyes grew wide again when she saw all the animals. Well it seems everything is begging to register now.

"Wh-what's going on?" She squeaked.

The teen whipped her head back around to look at Grimmjow, but the quick movement caused her to tumble right into the tube.

Orihime now sat right on top of Grimmjow's very naked lap, her body dripping with water and her face hot with blush. "Fuck can this get any better!" he screamed while laughing.

'_No way in fucking hell is this happening.'_ Ichigo growled out. The small fox bolted right towards the naked male, his soul mission; kicking Grimmjow's ass. Ichigo hoped on the tubes ledge and kicked off aiming his front paws right for the espada's face. He growled loudly when his paws made contact.

"Oh, still trying to pick a fight with me Kurosaki? Good luck now you damned runt." Orihime struggled lifting herself so she could luck at the little fox.

"Ic-Ichigo." She stuttered out. Now that she had a good look, the fox did bare striking resemblances to her dear friend. "This c-cant be happening…"

Orihime's mind was spinning. What the hell was going on? What was Grimmjow doing in her tube? The healer felt something warm against her leg and looked down. Well it seems things are soon to be going downhill from here.

The world went blank after that and she soon enough found herself falling into Grimmjow's chest before officially passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **I know this chapter was super short but I am very busy at the moment. But I promise the next one will be the longest yet. Well time for me to finish my article report so, bye bye for now!

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY IN YOUR REVIEW.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
